The primary function of the gastrointestinal tract is the absorption of ingested nutrients. This is achieved when transit along the esophagus and gastrointestinal tract is at a rate which facilitates optimal digestion and absorption of water and electrolytes. abnormal patterns in gastrointestinal motility result in number of disorders ranging from diffuse esophageal spasm (an esophageal obstructive disorder characterized by dysphagia), achalasia (an obstructive disorder in which the lower esophageal sphincter fails to relax adequately resulting in dysphagia) and noncardiac chest pain to functional bowel disorders such as the irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), non-ulcer dyspepsia, and idiopathic constipation.
IBS is particularly disturbing since it involves chronic episodes of diarrhea and/or constipation for which there is no identifiable organic cause. The disorder appears to result from faulty regulation in both the gastrointestinal and nervous systems.
Where drug therapy is indicated, the therapy includes prokinetic agents for constipation; anticholinergics, antispasmodics such as trimebutine, tricylic and serotonin reuptake inhibitor antidepressants, and sedatives for cramping pain; and opiates (such as loperamide and diphenoxylate) and cholestyramine for diarrhea. However, such therapy has proven to have limited, if any, efficacy.
Clearly, therefore, a significant unmet need remains for an efficacious and comprehensive treatment of patients afflicted with such lower GI disorders, including alleviation of such lower GI symptoms as chronic diarrhea, constipation and cramps.
The present inventors have found that gastrointestinal compositions comprising a gamma-aminobutyric acid analogs in combination with select gastrointestinal actives provide a more comprehensive reduction in IBS symptoms as compared to previous drug therapies.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide gastrointestinal compositions.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide gastrointestinal compositions which prevent, reduce or alleviate the symptoms associated with IBS.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide gastrointestinal compositions comprising amino-ether and/or ester oxides in combination with gastrointestinal actives selected from the group consisting of laxatives, antidiarrheals, antibiotics, antiulceratives, gastric secretion inhibitors, peristalitc stimulants, serotonin (5HT3) receptor antagonists, serotonin (5HT4) receptor agonists, selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor and mixtures thereof.